


Crossroads

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega!Robert, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: It isn’t the first time that Robert has cried himself to sleep, wishing he would never wake up again. He has done that ever since the police officer at his door first told him about the accident.An accident that shattered his world into pieces.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> I know I should get back to health first, but after sleeping for eleven hours, I just had to do something productive and this is the result. Please let me know what you think about this, I will reply to your comments once I'm back from the dead. ;-)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night and mariothellama,  
> I would like to gift this work to you two because you made me ship Leweus so hard that I sometimes need an outlet like this one. I hope you will like it even though I'm perhaps not in the state to write readable stories at the moment.
> 
> My dear ash,  
> since you don't have an account, I can't gift you a story but this is one is for you just as much. Your comments are so amazing and always make me smile so much that you deserve to get something back from me.

 

 

Crossroads

 

 

It isn’t the first time that Robert has cried himself to sleep, wishing he would never wake up again. He has done that ever since the police officer at his door first told him about the accident. 

An accident that shattered his world into pieces.

 

“ _Your mate is dead.”_

_The words were echoing in his mind while he was running. Away from the officer, away from their house, away from the shocking reality. He kept on running until he was too exhausted to go further, his legs giving out under his weight and his body tumbling to the ground. He didn’t try to stand up again, instead he lay there on the grass surrounded by trees and kept on waiting. Waiting to wake up from this nightmare and to find his Alpha still asleep beside him, safe and sound._

_But he didn’t wake up._

_The pain in his heart was too strong to be anything but real as were the tears falling from his eyes. He closed them and curled further into himself, making himself as small as possible. He just wanted to die, feeling too weak to live a life without his mate that he loved more than anything in this world._

_In the three years since they mated, Thomas had become his ray of sunlight. And now he was gone._

_Even if Robert refused to believe it, the increasing throbbing of his mating bite would have been enough confirmation. The mark at his throat was burning as though it had been set on fire and Robert growled in desperation, raising his hands to the bite and tearing at it with his bare fingers, replacing the burning of his mate’s death with the pain of his own actions. He tore at the wound until his fingers came away red and he was screaming in pain._

_And he kept on screaming until his voice gave out._

_After what must have been hours that he was lying motionlessly on the ground, he heard voices calling his name, but he was too weak to respond. They found him a few minutes later, strong arms coming around him and helping him up. He knew they belonged to Manuel even before he was pulled against the Alpha’s chest. He could see the worried faces of the two other present people, their captain Philipp and Manuel’s mate Thiago._

_All three of them were talking to him, but Robert couldn’t understand a single word. He didn’t care about them anyway. They tried to make him walk, but his feet just wouldn’t support his weight and so they had given up and Manuel had scooped Robert up into his arms to carry him._

_It annoyed the Omega to get carried around and to be so close to an Alpha right now made his skin crawl, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything._

_He must have either fallen asleep or blacked out then because when he came back, he was lying in a comfortable bed and he was surrounded by various scents._

“ _Robert? Can you hear me?” The voice belonged to Philipp._

_Slowly Robert opened his eyes and turned his head, finding the Beta sitting on his bedside. What surprised Robert more though were the other people present. Thiago was standing to his left and it took Robert a moment to remember why the Omega was staring at him with red-rimmed eyes._

_Robert let out a whimper as the previous events returned to him and he shoved Philipp’s hand away to curl into himself again._

“ _I’m so sorry,” Philipp whispered softly. “Thomas was my friend too. I can’t even begin to imagine how much worse his loss must be for you.”_

_Robert didn’t respond, only covered his ears in a desperate attempt to make the words stop, to prevent the cruel reality from getting into his heart._

_But Philipp kept speaking, “The doctor said we should take care of you for a while. It’s normal that you want to be left alone right now, but you need your friends more than ever now.”_

“ _I don’t want your help!” Robert shouted and it was the first time that he had spoken since his teammates had found him._

_Philipp sighed, but he stood up and for a foolish moment Robert thought he would finally be left in peace now. But then Thiago took the Beta’s place._

“ _We won’t leave you alone, Lewy. You need comfort and our Alphas have been miserable ever since they first saw you, desperately wanting to make you feel better. They are waiting for you downstairs.”_

_Robert stared at the Omega for a while longer, contemplating what to do. He didn’t want any kind of company now, but he also didn’t want his teammates to suffer because of him. It was in an Alpha’s nature to comfort a suffering Omega and Robert’s scent of distress and misery must have driven them out of their minds with worry._

“ _Okay.”_

_He didn’t have to say more. Thiago smiled before squeezing his hand, then he got up and disappeared from the room._

_Robert took a deep breath, trying not to start crying again when he thought of Thomas and that he would never get to see his beautiful smile again. Without thinking he raised his hand to his throat in order to touch the still throbbing mating bite, but his fingers didn’t touch skin but bandages._

_He had almost forgotten about his self-destructive attempt to make the burning pain go away._

_The opening of the door interrupted his thoughts and before he could even turn his head towards it, he was suddenly squished in the arms of Mats. Robert gasped in surprise at being pressed into the sheets by another Alpha and his mind screamed at him to stop this because Thomas was the only Alpha allowed to touch him this way._

_Robert let out a snarl and tried to fight, but then their two other Alphas Manuel and Xabi had joined Mats, making it impossible for Robert to throw them off._

_Neither of the Alphas spoke, the only sound cutting through the silence were Robert’s grunts and whimpers as he trashed on the bed. But then a new scent filled the air and between Mats and Xabi a fourth Alpha appeared, one that Robert would have never expected seeing in this very moment. He must have been out for quite a few hours._

_He didn’t fight as the Alpha pushed at his shoulders to make him lie down on his back again and watched silently as the only man Robert had ever considered mating before he had met Thomas, looked down at him with grief-stricken green eyes._

“ _You need to calm down, Lewy.”_

_Robert tried to fight it but he had never been very good at resisting his former lover and after a while he allowed the scents of the Alphas to soothe him as he gave up fighting, allowing them to comfort him._

_Mats stretched out halfway above him, his body covering Robert’s in a protective but also intimate manner while Manuel and Xabi were lying down to each side of the Omega, holding him tightly while hiding their faces against his shoulder, careful to stay away from his bandaged throat. Whether they were doing that because of the wound or out of respect for his mating bond with Thomas was not quite clear though._

_Robert barely noticed it as he watched green eyes close before the fourth Alpha leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep now.”_

_The Omega closed his eyes, but even though the Alphas stayed with him for the whole night, Robert had never felt so alone…_

 

The memory hurts as much now as it did then. Robert has only just begun to accept that his mate is truly gone and only the support of his friends has kept him going. Marco has moved in with him and even though Robert fought against the idea of having an Alpha in his house, he has to admit that most of the time his presence truly helps. For three months Marco has been sleeping on Robert’s couch now and there have been many nights that he has had to soothe the Omega during nightmares. But life has gone on and Robert has just started to believe that he can make it when the next bombshell drops.

He has not been feeling well this morning and after throwing up his breakfast, he decided to go to a doctor. He expected to be diagnosed with the flu.

What he got instead made him dry heave again.

He spends several hours sitting at home and crying, but it doesn’t get better. Marco asked him countless times what the matter is, but Robert has only shaken his head every time, unable to speak it out loud. Because his mess of a life has just got even more complicated.

Only in the evening does he finally find the strength to stand up and walk into the kitchen where the Alphas is preparing dinner for them. Robert watches him silently for a while, steeling himself for the worst before blurting the truth out.

“I’m pregnant.”

Marco freezes, his head snapping up to look at Robert with wide eyes. “What?”

Carefully the Omega approaches him from the side. “I’m pregnant. Four months along. I should have been aware of it sooner because I haven’t had a heat for months. I thought it was normal after I had just lost my mate, but as it turns out I’m pregnant.”

For a torturously long moment Marco doesn’t move at all, then he puts his knife aside and surges forward, pulling Robert into his arms. “Oh, Robert, that’s wonderful!”

Robert frowns. “You aren’t upset?”

“Why would I be upset?” Marco asks as though it is the most atrocious thought in the world.

“Because it isn’t yours.”

Marco chuckles. “I know that it isn’t mine, Lewy. You and I haven’t had sex in a very long time.”

Robert pulls back to look at him, still confused about his strange behavior. “Marco, I’m pregnant from my dead mate. You may be doing all you can to be the better man, but in the end you still desire me, just like you have done for the past four years. This pregnancy has to upset you.”

Marco’s answer is a deep growl before he adds, “Robert, you just said it. You’re pregnant from your dead mate. You need me more than ever now. I won’t leave you unless you want me to.”

Robert closes his eyes, some of his panic fading away while he steps into Marco’s arms again. “No. I will never send you away. But you have to understand that I need time. A lot of time.”

“You will get all the time you need,” Marco promises him and he drops one hand to Robert’s abdomen. “But you don’t have to worry, I won’t ask you to mate me. I respect your love for Thomas far too much to do that.”

His words should soothe Robert, but the Omega still feels the need to give him hope. “I appreciate that. I don’t know if I could ever form a mating bond again. But that doesn’t mean I will never see you as my Alpha.” He can see surprise in Marco’s eyes and with a little smile he adds, “I know that you have never stopped loving me. I don’t know how you can live with Thomas’ shadow looming above you and I, but if you want me and the child, then I will gladly try to be the closest thing to a mate I’m capable of.”

“That’s more than I could have ever asked of you,” Marco whispers before he turns his head and presses a kiss to the older one’s temple. “Thank you, Robert. For trying to love me even though your heart still belongs to another.”

Robert smiles warmly as he drops his own hand to cover Marco’s on his stomach, interlacing their fingers. “And thank you for taking me the way I am. Not many Alphas would be strong enough to live with that.”

“I will love the child as though it was my own,” Marco tells him with conviction.

Robert lets that promise fill his wounded heart before he leans forward and for the first time in three years his lips meet those of Marco in a tender kiss. 

The first of many times.


End file.
